Biotic Fox
by Rase TheMasterofLivingDarkness
Summary: Trained in the ways of the galaxy and forced to watch his planet die because of a parasite, Naruto is ready to take on the universe. One planet at a time. "I've seen some ugly fuckers, but I have to say you my friend take first place" Naruto 'BioticFox' Uzumaki
1. Ch 1

_**Biotic Fox**_

CHAPTER 1

Naruto gritted his teeth as explosions rang around him. Looking to his left he saw Sakura cradling Sasuke's body, unaware of the horde approaching her. His back against a wall Naruto could do nothing as the onslaught struck her, her screams of pain echoing in his ears. Sending a brief prayer for both his ex-teammates, Naruto stood and lifted his hands. A light blue energy surrounded him as a large dark purple ball formed in his hands. He let out a breathe as the ball in his hands began to spark and screech like a falcon.

" Taka no Jisatsu.( Falcon's suicide. I think.)" Naruto lifted both hands and tossed the ball at the horde. " Die you bastards."

The ball shifted into a large dark purple falcon, dodging or plowing through every attempt to stopping it that the horde tried. The energy bird collided with the first figure, letting out a loud screech as it exploded. The energy wave that followed ripped through everything, the _**horde**_, the dead, the living, the inanimate, and Naruto, who stood watching with a smile on his face. It was over, all of it was over at last.

**-**tvyvyvtvt**Never**bbubfub**Surrender**bffidbiudfb**Fight**inadnbvieb**On**bvarebairu**To**sfbdbfubufd**The**ifdevbyb**End**vuabbebvtyuv-

FLASHBACK-Naruto's Life-AFTER THE SEALING

" Hokage-sama, I think you should come look at this." A silver haired anbu stated, leading the wizened Hokage towards the Kyuubi site. " We believe this was uncovered during the demon's attack."

The wizened hokage looked at the large…building? that stood before him. " Any idea what it is, has anyone entered?"

" Not yet sir, we were awaiting orders." The anbu stated.

" Very well, Kakashi, I want you to lead a team in, report on any and everything you find in there, bring out everything that seems useful." Sarutobi stated.

Kakashi nodded. " Understood."

A few hours later, the squad returned, one member clutching a bandaged arm, the others carrying several scrolls of items. Reading over the information, the best he could, the Hokage learned of things he had never even heard of. Mass relays, Vorcha, Quarians, Krogan, and many other species. There were weapons called guns, that shot small objects called bullets at speeds he could barely see, some shot large round objects that made large explosions like explosive tags, some shot many bullets at once. The there was objects call spaceships, objects that had the ability to traverse the stars and beyond. There was so much information in the items Kakashi's squad brought back, including the object called an Omni-tool, which had a glowing woman in it. The woman explained many things, included what she was. An A.I. she called herself, artificial intelligence. She was called C2, meaning Command Center. Sarutobi kept her secret from his advisors, learning from her.

**-**tvyvyvtvt**Never**bbubfub**Forget**bffidbiudfb**Us**inadnbvieb**We**bvarebairu**That**sfbdbfubufd**Have**ifdevbyb**Perished**vuabbebvtyuv-

FLASHBACK-Naruto's Life-AGE SIX ACADEMY START

" Here you go Naruto, don't forget to train hard everyday." Sarutobi to the smiling boy. " And remember, no matter what anyone says, you aren't a demon."

Naruto's smile wavered for just a moment before he latched on to the Hokage. " Thanks old man, I'll never forget this. That's a promise."

" Alright then, hurry along you don't want to be late."

The blond rushed into the academy, a large smile on his face. As he walked through the halls, he ignored the glares sent at him by several of the chunin.

" Alright class, this year we're doing things a bit different. Hokage-sama has had new weapons developed, and he wants your class to be trained with them as a trial run. Also, we will be working with a new type of energy this year, as a back up for chakra. The energy is called Biotics. It's basically life energy, half as potent as chakra, but easier to control. You guys understand."

" Hai sensei."

**-**tvyvyvtvt**Never**bbubfub**Lose**bffidbiudfb**Sight**inadnbvieb**Of**bvarebairu**What**sfbdbfubufd**You**ifdevbyb**Believe**vuabbebv**In**tyuv-

FLASHBACK-Naruto's Life-AGE THIRTEEN GRADUATION

Naruto sat quietly in the back of class, his usual spot. Two handguns lay atop his desk. The first was dark silver with black leather coating the handle. On the bottom of the barrel was a black triangle, the started at the tip of the gun, pointed of about an inch from the trigger, and shot into the barrel a centimeter from the trigger. (Think Black Cat's Gun Hade's) The other was it's twin, but coated instead with red gold and navy blue leather. On the red gun was the word Raze, on the silver one was the word Death.

" I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail. According to the law of the Hokage, I must ask that you surrender your guns." Iruka stated after Naruto failed to make a bunshin.

" Oh come on Iruka, he scored pretty high in the combat and accuracy parts. Surely you can let him pass." Mizuki stated."

" No, his test scores and fifty percent of his ninja scores were too low. We can't allow it." Iruka stated. " Sorry Naruto, but it's orders. Now your guns please."

Naruto looked at the two guns in his hands. They had become his life line since he made them two years ago. And now Iruka was trying to make him surrender them, all because he couldn't use ninja skills as well as others. His biotic levels were the highest in the year, his control with it the best. Sure he sucked ninja wise, but that wasn't his fault.

Naruto sighed. " Whatever." Naruto stated handing over his guns reluctantly. " Know this though, I won't part from my guns for long, soon, very soon you will need me and my guns, for I am their only wielder." Naruto turned and stormed out of the building, a light blue energy surrounding him.

=page break=

Naruto coughed as it the smoke filled his lungs. His lungs burned, his legs ached, his body locked up on him. Someone moved near him, a body collided with his, a flash of pink shot into his peripheral. Naruto forced his head to turn, lying on the ground was Sakura Haruno, his ex-best friend.

" S-saku…ra." Naruto grinded his teeth as the pain struck him again.

" N-Naruto, wh-what are y-you doing out h-here?" Sakura questioned as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto let out a grunt of pain as he slowly lifted his body, he fell back down, coughing up blood. " They got me as I…cough…tried to get…coughcough…my guns. I was caught off guard. W-why are you out here?"

Sakura helped Naruto into a sitting position. " All of the genin were told to hide in the forest. There's a hut where we can hide out."

" Help me stand, I need to go back to the village." Naruto groaned.

Sakura shook her head. " No, I lost you as a best friend once, I'm not losing you again. Come with me to the hut."

" Sorry, but my guns are still in there, I need to get them. Plus I gotta make sure the old man is alright." Naruto stated, struggling to his feet.

**-**vyvtvt**Show**bbubfub**Them**bffiddfb**Your**inadnbvieb**Might**bvarebairu**Your**sfbdbfubufd**Resolve**ifdevbyb**Now**vuabbebv**Fight**tyuv-

FLASHBACK-Naruto's Life-AGE FIFTEEN WAR TIME

Naruto groaned as he lay back in the hot springs, his muscles relaxing. Two years had passed since the destruction of Konoha, by the unknown forces. Six months since the fall of the other Elemental Nations. Two months had passed since Naruto started the resistance, along with his best friend and brother, Sakura and Sasuke. They along with several other rookies that made it out of Konoha still fought back against the _**horde**_ as it was called. Most of the population had been killed, those that lived stayed underground, hidden from the _**horde**_. Naruto looked up as he heard someone enter the room, a girl walked in with a scroll.

" What's up Kei?" Naruto asked hoisting himself from the water.

" Message from the Suna encampment." The girl said blushing slightly. " 'We will lend you our strength for two months. Ready your troops and watch over my men. If this plan of yours fails, I will personally kick you ass.' That's all."

Naruto nodded pulling his clothes on. " Tell them to send their warriors to Kan'nyo Pass, then tell the Kono-corps to pick them up. Also have Sakura take her squad to meet with Pein. If we are to win this war, then we will need more help."

Kei nodded and quickly fled the room. Naruto raised his arm and looked at his Omni-tool, inherited from the Sandaime on his deathbed.

" C2, how long until the ship is operational?" Naruto asked as a small glowing orange woman appeared above the Omni-tool.

" It will be another month at least, Naruto. Also, I have that information you requested on the _**horde**_." C2 stated before vanishing as a blob appeared where she was. " It was a new bio-virus that was created by a man who called himself Swarm. The virus assimilates itself with it's host, learning new thing, becoming stronger, and spreading. Each virus is connected and the host's mind is like a network, what one sees the rest sees. They were designed to create the ultimate soldier squad, but nothing went as planned. On route to the planet Volfeed, one of the engines blew. My ship crashed here and the container holding the virus cracked, allowing it to slip out. The virus lay dormant for several years before assimilating with animals, spreading until it was strong enough to take over stronger host."

Naruto cursed. " So that's how they've been finding us. Their in animals as well." Naruto walked out of the hot spring room, heading to the war room. " Tell me, is there anyway to remove the virus from an infected host?"

C2 reappeared and shook her head. " No only the creator would know how, and he has not enter it into my archives."

" Alright then, guess we do this the old fashioned way." Naruto kicked open the war room doors. " Alright you bastards, time to get started."

**-**vyvtvt**Live**bbubfub**Love**bffiddfb**And**inadnbvieb**Make**bvareiru**Sure**sfbdbfubufd**Those**ifdevbyb**Motherfuckers**vuabebv**Die**tyuv-

FLASHBACK-Naruto's Life-AGE NINETEEN LAST BATTLE

" Well Sasuke, looks like it's down to us three. Think we can do it?" Naruto asked through his earpiece with a grin as his back rested against the wall.

Sasuke smirked. " Three of us versus three thousand of them, I like them odds. Gives it a bit of a challenge yeah."

" Idiots, pay attention, they'll be in sight any moment now." Sakura's voice called out.

They heard the footsteps near by, the _**horde**_ waited outside the door. Naruto grinned at the other two before his hand began to glow light blue.

" Last one to reach one hundred makes dinner." Sasuke's voice rang out.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances across the room before grinning together. " I'LL TAKE THAT BET!" They shouted as Naruto released the energy in a wave that shot towards the door, blowing it off it's henges. " Let's blow this bitch!" Naruto yelled as he ran out, bullets flying….

**Done, so tell me what you think, yay or nay on this story. Not much to really go on I know, but it's a start. If I do a pairing, it will be between either Jack-FemShep-Tali, one of those, no multi pairing unless I get many votes, even then it's only two. He will build a friendship with Samara most likely and probably Garrus, Thane, or Jacob, not all three. I know this chapter left much to be desired, but oh well, you'll just have to wait for the flashbacks. Hmm, let's see next chapter will be how Naruto survived and his meeting of the Normandy crew.**

**TILL NEXT TIME **

**RASE OUT**

**P.S. I'm back and will be updating all of my stories soon. Sorry for the long ass wait.**


	2. Not a chapter

Sorry for the delays but I promise to update soon. Keep a look out for all my stories and spread the word Rase is Back


End file.
